


Домашние коты

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Челлендж [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Иногда с детьми бывает непросто поладить.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Челлендж [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160018
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Haikyuu челлендж 2021





	Домашние коты

**Author's Note:**

> Додзинси, 14 страниц, перевод с японского  
> Автор оригинала — [a0paper](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/2366623).  
> Сканы — [Tera Siesta](https://twitter.com/TeraSiesta) и [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad), переводчик с японского — [Tera Siesta](https://twitter.com/TeraSiesta), клин — [JLuc](https://twitter.com/Jlucifer8), бетинг и тайп — [Vida_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter).
> 
> Огромная просьба не публиковать фреймы с русским переводом ни на каких площадках. Даже если очень хочется.

[Читать на Imgur](https://imgur.com/a/2azILoH)


End file.
